Marie's Double Life
by Flying Mud Crunkeys
Summary: Marie is bored with her regular routine; but realises it wasn't all that bad when her life is turned upside. There were many things she could've done, had she realised. Now she is forced to leave behind important people/things she didn't realise she had and live in Japan. Enrolled in Seiyo Private Academy to start her new life in Japan. She isn't going to take it lying down...
1. The Bomb Shell

Well this is my first ever attempt at any fanfic; so here goes. I hope you might enjoy it, even just a little bit :)

* * *

Today I arrived at school as usual, to see my group of friends: Arianne, Rachael, Ben, Luke and Hope (my step sister).

*cough, cough*

(The only interesting thing in this dull, bleak 'misery land' as I call it or simply HELL.)

*cough, cough *

Anyways school, as you can imagine, is tiring and boring. It isn't challenging at all! Sport, namely netball, is my only release (lesson wise; friends otherwise DUH!) but even then; you can't always play to the best of your ability, if everyone else is pretty crap…

I guess some teachers actually realised this, as what they did; WITHOUT MY PERMISSION turned my life upside fricken down!

This is the moment in which I am currently FREAKING OUT!

...

"Marie? Please can you come see me in the office at lunch?" my teacher, Miss Smith asks.

"Sure…?" I answer.

"Ohhhh…someone's in troubleeee," Ben taunted.

"What did you do this time; because we all know you're a true hooligan," Luke commented.

Rachael & Arianne burst out laughing. I roll my eye, and then joined in with hysterics.

"If I were a hooligan… would I really bother coming to school," I sighed mockingly.

"Shhh, don't ruin the fun," Ben scolded.

"But, I guess it is true," Arianne commented.

"Gosh Luke, what a fail," Rachael tuts.

Luke just stuck his tongue out at her.

"Hey guys, where's Hope?" I ask. I'd been completely out of it.

"She got called to the front of school, because they have received a message from your parents," Arianne answered.

"Oh, I wonder what that's all about…" I trailed off.

Luke looked at me concerned, Arianne turned back to the front, Rachael shrugged and Ben just said, "Meh". Typical Ben ;P.

Hope didn't come back at all, so I decided to text her: 'U alright? What's happening?'

You can tell how pathetic our lessons/school is by the murder we get away with in class.

...

Lunchtime soon arrived, so I departed and made my way to Miss Smith's office.

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

"Come in."

"Hey", I say awkwardly as I close the door behind me.

"Well do you have any idea why you're here?"

"Nope," popping the 'p'.

"I've 'kinda' got the feeling that you are being restrained and are getting extremely bored," she paused & looked at me.

I averted eye contact.

"Well… I decided to take it upon myself to arrange something exciting and new for you."

I blink as the words begin to sink in. "I've already got the ok from your mum and step dad."

"What about Hope?" I questioned immediately.

Miss Smith sighed, "Hope will not be joining you. You will be going to Japan alone to live with your dad and attend school there."

The shock and horror filled my system. "W…h…a…t…?" I managed to stammer. I knew my dad was Japanese, but I've never met him or spoken to him, and mum doesn't ever talk about him. She has Marcus (Hope's dad, hence the step sister part).

"Sorry; but I have to refuse your offer, thanks anyway," I said bluntly and turned to walk out.

"You will be going. It'll be good for you. You'll make loads of new friend and it'll be more challenging & exciting," she said smiling.

"I'm sorry; but I'm not going. I don't even know Japanese and I don't want to leave Hope, my friends, my family, my life, my upbringing and everything I've ever known," I try to say politely, whilst staying calm and not freaking out. I mean, who wouldn't?

* * *

The dingy, little window taunted me as I saw my home flit past my eyes and run away from me.

I couldn't bear it any longer as tears threatened to fall. They had trampled all over anything I'd said and any of my personal views & opinions; claiming they knew what was 'best' for me.

I've lived in my own head for all of my life. I think I'd be pretty familiar with myself by now!

All I can say is; my life is a disaster in my eyes and I wish they would stop screwing around with it and forcing all their false pretences, smiles and fake care on me.

I'm pretty much prepared to jump out of this plane any second now; they've sent me off on my own. The only thing that is stopping me is the fat bugger they 'conveniently' placed next to me and the air hostess who's been bribed to pounce like a panther at the slightest sign of my escape.

Well; now I'm (against my own will, might I add) on my way to Japan. The most disgusting thing is they've cut off my contact with anyone in the UK for a year! Forcing me to try and make new friends.

My dad (who've I've never met or talked to before) will be giving the rest of my family updates, but I'm not allowed to speak to them!

I don't want to make new friends. They'll suck in comparison to my awesome gang. Why are they forcing me to do this? It's inhumane; but annoyingly , not illegal as I'm not 18 yet, nor will be anytime soon.

I've been told I'll be starting school at some private place called: Seiyo Academy… Sounds like some prissy, stuck-up school that wants to act posh and sophisticated.

FML -_-


	2. Annoying People Is Soooo Much Fun :P

As I arrived at the airport I knew it was game over; no chance of escape now. I couldn't run because I wouldn't know where to run to and it'd be unfair not to even meet my dad after coming all this way. He's being kind enough to look after me whilst I'm here, because he's my dad, even though I have never met him before.

I waited 'patiently' for my suitcase on the turnstile. The trunks of all my other stuff should've already been sent to my dad's house or should be on their way.

After collecting my bag I went to check my phones…oh wait, they took that from me so I couldn't contact my friends. Assholes!

I decided to give up and just sit down until I saw a sign with my name for a taxi or my dad, who I'd been given a picture of.

I was looking for a fairly tall man, with layered jet black hair. He looked very young but was probably around 30; like my mum. From what I could gather; he looked like he might be quite fun from his expression in the photo. I guess I'd give him a chance since he's never done anything wrong to me; yet.

Looking closer at the photo; I wasn't sure who I looked more like because my mum had blonde hair that I think she dyed and my dad had jet black hair which could, equally be dyed. My mum had hazel coloured eyes and my dad had brown coloured eyes.

I, on the other hand, had golden, brown hair and bright blue eyes; odd much.

"Marie!" and overly exuberant man screeched throughout the airport. *Face palm* Dad. Great… at least I knew there wouldn't be any awkward silences with him around.

He immediately invaded my personal space; claiming me hostage in a bone crushing hug and spinning me around like a rag doll.

He looked at me excitedly with sparkling puppy dog eyes, "I've missed you soooo much. The last time I saw you, you were about this high," he said motioning to about a foot off the ground.

I grinned, "Well, I guess we have a lot to catch up on." I knew he must have cared about me by the way sparks danced in his eyes and he kept looking at me with such adoration and love. I guess one good thing came out of this trip. ^_^

As my dad helped me put my stuff in his car, I took a minute to appreciate my dad's car. It was the extremely sweet, Lamborghini Gallardo. He must be pretty loaded :P

"Dad?", that was a tad strange to say still, "May I ask what you do for a living" I asked slowly slipping into my seat; wonder and amazement present in my eyes.

He laughed at me and my amazement and then smiled lovingly at me and explained, "I'm a music producer/manager and have bands touring all over the globe and that's why I've never really had the chance to see you, especially with your mother's new partner." I smiled caringly as I saw a twang of hurt lingering in his eye.

"That's amazing and awesome. Must be soooo much fun!" I exclaimed happily.

He laughed again, "If that's your reaction to the car and my job; wait until you see the house," he said and grinned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked suspiciously. He jut smirked knowingly.

…

My dad was BLOODY RIGHT! When we arrived at the house I had to pick my jaw up off the ground; it was a FRICKEN MANSION!

There was a pool, a basketball court, a balcony and a recording studio. The rooms were huge; he had humungous TVs and games room with state of the art technology, office room with apple macs and ipads. OMG.

My dad burst out laughing at the expression on my face; so I began and this in turn, made him burst into further hysterics.

"Awwwww diddums," he cooed and hugged me. I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and started stroking my hair affectionately.

"You're one strange dad," I started laughing.

"But you love meeee," he sung. I knew I did already too.

*Ring Ring* * Ring Ring*

"Hello, Mr Natsume speaking," my dad answered in a completely different manner and tone than before. I can see why he's a good businessman person.

"I told you I wouldn't be coming into the office today," my dad shouted with increasing levels of authority and aggravation.

"Dad, you can go to the office, I don't mind; honest," I said trying to diffuse the tension.

He looked at me in disbelief. "Fine, I'll be there; but I'm bringing a VIP with me," he winkled at me and then slammed down the phone.

"Why are you bringing me?" I asked.

"Well you seemed interested earlier and I'm not leaving you alone, somewhere you don't know and have never been before; plus you might find something fun to do," he grinned. FINALLY, someone who talks some sense.

"Okey dokey then," I replied skipping toward the door and saluting.

"Marie, wait up," my dad called grabbing his key and following like a lost puppy. Multiple personalities or what; but then I guess I have that depending on who I'm with.

…

It turns out my dad has a huge suave office building and loads of acts he manages. He also arranges gigs & concerts with acts from other companies/labels.

He had to get to a meeting with a manager of an act from a company called, 'Easter' (funny name). Apparently the act, Utau Hoshina was extremely big at the moment and she was going to performing with one of my dad's bands called, 'The Rebelz'.

My dad gave me an all access pass and said I could come into the meeting with him (but it may be boring) or I could explore and see what I could find or who I could find. I obviously chose to explore, come on I'm only 12 years old.

…

I decided to start from the top and make my way down; as my dad's meeting was on the top floor, I was already there.

The top floor was fairly (extremely) boring, as it was filled with meeting and conference room and offices. Lame! I did also get some funny looks and I rolled across the floor in mission impossible style. Ehehehehee.

The floor below was definitely amazing as it seemed to be more of an entertainment floor; I guessed it was for acts to relax whilst their managers were in conferences and for breaks in recording; hence the recording booths and studio close by.

PLAY TIME!

Launching myself on to the beanie bags, turns out it wasn't such a good idea.

"Oooff, Jesus Christ," a voice below me said.

It was a boy who looked a little older than me and had blonde swishy hair (yep, praise my amazing description :P) and green/hazel eyes.

"You speak English!" I exclaimed. He gave me a look saying: seriously you're squishing me and that's what you're concerned about.

"Sorry," I said sweat dropping and scratching the back of my head. I got off of him and offered him a hand.

"Thanks," he brushed himself off, "I'm Josh."

"Marie," I stated shaking hi hand, I then grinned; "will you play with me?" I gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do," he smiled.

"YAY!" I shouted happily.

After playing on various things within the room we slouched back down on the beanies.

"How come you speak English?" I asked a tad randomly.

"Well, I'm originally from America, but I'm part of the band Rebelz, so here I am," he explained.

"Cool. That sounds fun being in a band and touring and stuff."

"Now let me ask you. Why do you speak English?"

"I'm English," I said bluntly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Josh sweat dropped, " I gather that, accent and all. I'll ask 'why are you in Japan?' instead then," he asked intrigued.

"Well, I was forced to come here," I pouted, "but the only good thing is I got to meet my dad," I smiled.

"Oh…" tad awkward.

I sighed, "And I guess you're alright as well."

Just a Josh was about to ask who my dad was, a blonde girl came bursting through the door. Her hair in bunches and her piercing green eyes glaring at us. I took it upon myself to pretend to die dramatically. This caused Josh to burst out laughing and the girl to growl.

"Stop acting like a child," she said venomously.

"Well I am a child so; not gonna happen," I said a smiled.

She just continued to glare at me, then turned to Josh, "You're needed in the meeting."

"Ughh effort much," he moaned.

I laughed and the girl hissed. It then clicked the meeting was with Rebelz, which Josh told me he was in; meaning this girl was probably Utau Hoshina.

"Ohhhhh, are you Utau Hoshina? And who you speak English too!" I asked the girl and exclaimed.

The girl simply ignored me and walked out and Josh raised and eyebrow at me wondering how I knew. "Well, I'm coming then!" I declared. I could her Utau sigh. Hehehehe.

I decided to skip beside her and twirl around her. Josh was busting a gut behind us and she continued to glare; I swear I saw a tick mark appear XD.

…

As we arrived in front of the meeting room Utau turned to me and bluntly said, "don't think you can tag along and come in".

I pouted and then grinned and said, "Fine. I won't tag along," I paused and then burst into the room ahead of them.

"Heelllllllllooooooo," I sung and skipped over to my dad.

"I see you had fun," he laughed. I also joined in laughing when I saw the looks on Utau and Josh's faces.

I'm a difficult child ;p


End file.
